Precio del Amor
by Sha-Lin
Summary: Kagome está desesperada. Aquel a quien siempre creyó el amor de su vida la dejó por su hermana. Sin embargo, el amor surge bajo cualquier forma, incluso bajo contrato? KxSexy-Sama...o Sesshomaru, son sinónimos, ne?
1. Desesperada

No se me ocurre como empezar a escribir la presentación de este fic, es como un hijo adoptado, no se porque lo siento así...supong que porque es mi segundo intento de escribir un fic de un manga de la gran maestra Rumiko Takahashi...Bueno, ya se saben los formalismo, los personajes no me pertenecen (maldita sea) si fueran mios las cosas serían algo diferentes (insertar risa malvada) y creo que eso es tod....Solo me queda agregar, Que lo disfruten!.

* * *

El Precio del Amor

Cap I

Desesperada

Kagome miró su reloj por enésima vez en una hora. Los nervios estaban a punto de acabar con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba. Apuró el resto de su copa e hizo un elocuente gesto con ella hacia el cantinero, no acostumbraba beber, pero desde aquello no podía evitarlo, aunque la cruda de al día siguiente de una borrachera siempre la hacía sentirse aún peor consigo misma, si es que eso era posible. Miró el reloj una vez más, esperando que las manecillas se movieran mas rápido, o que hicieran aparecer al hombre que estaba esperando, sí, eso sería definitivamente bueno.

-Es increíble-masculló entre dientes- primero mi prometido me deja por mi hermana y luego el hombre que contrato para ser mi novio no aparece…alguien de allá arriba debe odiarme- murmuro meciendo el liquido tinto de su copa, supuso que a estas alturas ya le estaban sirviendo vino rebajado, cuantas copas llevaba? cuatro?, cinco?, no recordaba. Seguramente daba pena, podía imaginarse la escena, una joven mujer con los ojos enrojecidos del llanto con la mano que sostenía la copa temblorosa por los nervios y con la actitud de un ratón asustado, mirando el reloj a todas horas, ella misma se daba lástima. Suspiró mientras hundía la cabeza entre los brazos, derramándose un poco de vino encima.

-Maldición-murmuró con furia-Gracias, lo único que me faltaba-dijo, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo-Ahora tendré que cambiare, mientras tomaba su maleta y se dirigía al baño.

Cuando salió de ahí parecía una mujer nueva, había cambiado su abrigo gris y su pantalón por un vestido rojo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su silueta, dándole un aspecto seductor y despampanante. Había decidido que por lo menos debía verse bonita, aunque se sintiera fatal por dentro, así que se maquillo a conciencia, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Cuando salió y sintió todas las miradas sobre ella estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y regresar a la seguridad del baño, pero reunió valor y cruzó el camino que la separaba de su silla ignorando todas las miradas libidinosas de las que estaba siendo víctima, vio que el joven cantinero parpadeaba y la miraba sin creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-Una taza de café, por favor- dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad no era tan malo, se sentía bonita otra vez, debía salir más seguido, debía aceptar una de las invitaciones de Sango para salir a bailar y tal vez encontrara…interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mirada fija en ella. Se volteo despacio, dispuesta a encarar al que la estaba viendo de una forma tan descortés, pero cuando lo hizo, solo atino a sonrojarse como una tonta, el hombre que la estaba viendo era extremadamente apuesto, con una cabellera rubia platinada recogida en una coleta y unos ojos azules tan claros que parecían de hielo. En vez de bajar la mirada avergonzado, como Kagome esperaba que hiciera, se le quedo viendo como si la estuviera evaluando. Ella decidió que eso era demasiado, así que se dirigió hacia el tratando de parecer lo mas indignada posible

-Puedo preguntarle que está usted viendo caballero?- el aludido ni se inmuto, nada más se le quedo viendo, evaluándola de pies a cabeza y haciendo a Kagome ponerse más roja que un tomate. Se aclaró la garganta y taconeo con fuerza, esperando dar una aspecto fuerte. El joven levantó la mirada y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Es usted Kagome Higurashi?- le preguntó sin ni siquiera pestañear

-Estee…Si, por que lo pregunta?- No recordaba haber hecho nada malo, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, parecía uno de esos bellos policías encubiertos, tan listos que con solo ver la escena del crimen ya saben quien era el asesino, y después se llevan a la chica a su departamento para hacer al amor hasta la madrugada...tal vez debería dejar de ver tantas series policiacas, le estaban empezando a afectar el cerebro.

-Por que soy su nuevo novio- le contesto besándole el dorso de la mano, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos- Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho-

* * *

Corto eh?

Pero no se me sulfuren, milagrosamente tengo 6 capitulos más, pero no los subiré inmediatamente, sino mis neuronas morirán de sobrecalentamiento. Antes de que me pregunten, si, los otros capitulos son más largos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, déjenme un review, es rápido, gratis y me alegrarán el día. Hablo en serio, no les pasa nada si dejan un reviw, no muerdo...muy fuerte xD

Ya hablando en serio acepto cualquier comentario, amenaza, chiste, crítica, propuesta matrimonial o indecorosa e incluso pastelazos ( de chocolate de preferencia), pero NO ACEPTO INSULTOS, si no les gusto, usen la educación, tambien es gratis.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Con amor, su amiga

**Sha-Lin**


	2. Llamando al Destino

muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad suben el ánimo ^-^

Pero para no aburrirlos con mis peroratas, les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

(Se me olvidaba, los personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬)

* * *

Capitulo II Llamando al destino

Kagome se le quedo viendo sin entender por unos instantes hasta que recordó la llamada telefónica que había hecho el día anterior

FLASHBACK

Kagome miró nerviosa el teléfono, todavía no se decidía, no estaba _tan _desesperada _–__Claro que lo estoy-_ pensó desanimada. Inhaló profundo y marcó el numero que había anotado en una servilleta-_Sango me matará_ amiga había estado tratando de hallarle pareja desde lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, y siempre se había estado negando. No es que los muchachos que le presentara fueran feos-muy al contrario, admitió- pero había algo que les faltaba-_Lo que pasa es que solo tienes ojos para Inuyasha!, pero debes olvidarlo, acuérdate que el está con Kikyou_-le había dicho Sango aquella vez en la que le había pedido que dejara de hacerla de Cupido, porque no queria tener novio otra vez. Le había dolido el comentario de Sango, pero lo peor había sido que era cierto. Su vida como la conocía terminó el día en el que Inuyasha le dijo que amaba a Kikyou-_Lo siento Kagome, pero ella es mi vida, daría todo por ella__…__en verdad lo lamento-_ y sin más se había marchado del departamento en el ambos vivían para viajar a Japón junto a Kikyou. Dos semanas después le había llegado la invitación para la boda. Ese día lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lamentando su suerte, repudiando a los dioses que habían planeado eso y amando a ese hombre que la había dejado. Por eso estaba ahora frente al teléfono, siempre había estado en contra de eso del "Amor Vendido"pero en verdad necesitaba demostrar que ya estaba bien, que la pérdida había sido superada, necesitaba, un novio.

Marcó el número por enésima vez, cuando ya iba a colgar-arrepentida- se escucho la voz de un hombre joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Te agradecería que no volvieras a colgar, esto se está volviendo desesperante- sonó irritada la voz.

-Estee, lo siento….-Kagome estaba tan apenada que no sabia que más decir. Se oyo un suspiro exasperado, como si jamás hubiera hecho nada en su vida tan estresante como el tratar hablar con ella. Esto indigno a Kagome, después de todo no es que ella quisiera molestar a su" majestad"

-Tal vez no sea tu intención, pero lo estas logrando-dijo indiferente la voz del otro lado del teléfono

Rayos, debía dejar de pensar en voz alta.

-Como sea, que es lo que quieres…-

-Bueno…esteee…ya sabes…- Kagome sentía como las mejillas se le encendían-Gracias a Dios es por teléfono-pensó

-No, no sé, si supiera no hubiera preguntado- otra vez sonaba exasperada-que enojon-se dijo a si misma Kagome. Respiró hondo y lo soltó de sopetón

Necesitonovioparadentrodedosdías,tenemosqueviajaraJapónyestarnosahiunmes-

-Mmm, me encanta Japón…nos encontramos en dos días en el bar italiano "La Nova Vita" a las 6, no llegues tarde…ya discutiremos el precio- y dicho eso colgó.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Llegaste tarde-murmuró Kagome. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-No, llegue puntual, puedes comprobarlo-le dijo enseñándole su reloj. Las 6 en punto-Hubo cambio de horario-añadió al ver la confusión en la mirada de Kagome

-Ah…claro, lo había olvidado-cómo todo últimamente.-El vuelo sale en 4 horas, lo mejor sería que nos vayamos al aeropuerto-

Sin decir nada tomó sus maletas y las de Kagome y salió del bar. Un auto negro los estaba esperando en la salida, Sesshomaru le dio las cosas al chofer y le abrió la puerta a Kagome.

-Mademoiselle…-invitándola a entrar al asiento trasero.

Kagome miró de reojo ese hombre que era un misterio total y que por azares del destino estaba en su vida…destino?, no, había sido una llamada telefónica.

* * *

Corto, ya lo sé, ni me digan xD, pero bueno, mi consuelo es saber que ya tengo varios capitulos si no creanme que estaria dandome de topes contra la pared y comiendome un bote de helado...mmm...helado....

Como tengo algo de hambre (helado *¬*) me despido, ah claro, **DEJENME UN REVIEW!! **jaja, hablo en serio, es gratis y se los agradezco con mi alma, es mi pan de cada día ;D

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos

**Su amiga**

Sha-Lin


	3. Viaje Desastre

Bueno, este es mi regalo de Año nuevo atrasado. Espero que lo disfruten a pesar de lo corto que es, me disculpo por adelantado y reitero, los personajes no son mios ¬-¬

Nos vemos un poco más abajo

* * *

Cap III

Viaje = a Desastre

Abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente, había dormido de maravilla, esos asientos de primera clase eran deliciosos y lo mejor era que los había pagado la editorial. De repente recordó algo, y lentamente volteo a ver el asiento tras de ella pensando que todo había sido un sueño y que lo mas probable es que se encontrara viajando a Atenas, de vuelta a casa después de la agotadora gira que habían hecho por China, pero el apuesto hombre que estaba sentado justo atrás de ella le mostró que no tenía esa suerte, y que se estaba dirigiendo justo hacia su peor pesadilla.

Siguió observándolo mientras Sesshomaru leía el periódico, la perfección que este parecía poseer quedaba totalmente arruinada en el momento en el quedaba claro su carácter, definitivamente no lo mataría ser un poco más amable, o tan siquiera fingir que escuchaba cuando le hablaban. Siguió observándolo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos e imaginaba románticas historias en las que los personajes principales eran ella y una versión más gentil del joven que estaba viendo.

-En serio creo que deberías dejar decir tus pensamientos en voz alta, es vergonzoso para las personas implicadas en ellos- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente con esos bellos ojos azules.

Kagome sintió como toda una gama de colores, que pudieron haber hecho morir de envidia a un arcoíris, le subieron al rostro ante las palabras de Sesshomaru y rápidamente le sacó la lengua.

-Por favor, sacarme la lengua?, se que eres mejor que eso…-

Como toda respuesta Kagome volvió a sacarle la lengua para inmediatamente hacerse ovillo en el asiento, bufando enfadada.

Sesshomaru ib a regresar a su interrumpida lectura, pero recordó algo de suma importancia.

-Casi se me olvida, tienes absolutamente prohibido usarme para ninguna de esas historias cursis tuyas.- Kagome lo miro sin entender por unos instantes hasta que cayo en cuenta

-Has leído mis libros?-No imaginaba a alguien como Sesshomaru leyendo sus libros, ya que mas bien estaban destinados a mujeres que soñaban con el amor…como ella hasta que Inuyasha le había roto sus fantasías en pedacitos

-Tenía que asegurarme que no fueras una loca psicótica…debo decirte que si lo eres pero decidí arriesgarme- le contesto sin voltearla a ver, pero Kagome hubiera jurado que sus ojos parecían sonreir. A pesar de que era más que obvio que el comentario iba con la intención de molestarla lo suficiente como para que ya no hablara mas del asunto, Kagome no se dio por aludida y siguió preguntando.

Como es eso?, Investigaste sobre mi?, eso es invadir la privacidad…-

Un bufido entre exasperado y aburrido le dejo claro que eso simplemente le valía un cacahuate.

-Si piensas que contrate un detective privado para que siguiera tus pasos estas bastante equivocada, lo único que tuve que hacer fue poner tu nombre en Internet, tienes algunos admiradores bastante entregados, con solo unos vistazos y descubrí hasta que copa usas- le dijo con cierta burla seca, Kagome ignoro el comentario ya que no quería darle la satisfacción de verla sonrojarse- Honestamente no comprendo la razón de la obsesion, ya que no eres muy interesante que digamos, bastante aburrida incluso, a excepción de esas ridículas rabietas tuyas, deberías tratar de controlar un poco mas esos arranques infantiles-

-Pues prefiero ser una niñita berrinchuda que una estatua de hielo que solo trata de ocultar lo que siente- No sabia por que lo había dicho, pero después de hacerlo tuvo la convicción de que era cierto. Era como si debajo de esa capa de ironia y burlona indiferencia se escondiera otra persona.

Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo totalmente inexpresivo durante unos momentos antes de regresar a la lectura abandonada.

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que arribaron al aeropuerto de Narita.

* * *

Esto es algo que me ha llamado la atención desde que escribo mi fic. Ignoro totalmente el tiempo ó mis personajes son unos completos maleducados y promiscuos (mas adelante lo verán...bueno, no promiscuos, pero si muy aventados o-o)

Me inclino más por la primera opción...

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Me dan energías para seguir adelante con esta historia.

A todos aquellos a los que no me dejan comentarios, pero leen este fic, les pido que den ese pequeño paso que hay en decidirse a dar click en el botón de dejar un review, ya que me haran muy feliz, no importa si no les gusto, me gusta que me hagan saber sus opiniones, hasta propuestas indecorosas, ya lo saben ;D.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

**Su amiga** y compañera en esta vida (- los años nuevos me ponen algo chibi...no, no es cierto, pero tuve mi segundo filosofico del día xD)

Sha-Lin


	4. Despertando al monstruo

Hola...No quiero ni hablar, para evitar tomatazos, pero tengo que explicarles todo lo que me paso...asi que antes de que disfruten el capitulo (que pensé unir con el otro para hacerlo más largo, ya que tengo ambos...pero no, lo mejor siempre viene en pequeñas cantidades, regla nada apicable a un ff que estoy leyendo y que tengo que hacerle publicidad se llama "Tales from the house of the moon" de Resmiranda, y es bellisimo, y para las que el inglés mas bien nos parece chino hay un angel que lo esta traduciendo con el nombre de "Cuentos de la casa de la Luna", Nanghaithya es quien nos hace el favor y ya dejo eso y me dedico a contar mi historia...o mi excusa, ustedes decidan.

La triste historia de como deje de escribir.

Sha-Lin se encontraba muy feliz escribiendo sus dos fics al mismo tiempo, ya que usualmente aprovecha la inspiración para todo lo que necesita letras, así que ahí se encontraba, escribiendo "Todo por amor?" y "Precio del amor" dandose cuenta que necesita mejorar eso de inventar nombres...

S-L:Kyaaaaa *¬* Sexy-Sama!!!!, solo mio, mi precioso QoQ...(cambio de fic, es de Junjou Romantica (Yaoi alert)) Hiro-San xD...Nowaki!!! Kyaaa, que kawaiiiiii!!!!...Usami-San, eres un bastardo xDDD

Ese día termina el capitulo de JR,( el más largo que había escrito en su vida) y el de InuYasha decidio cortarlo a la mitad, claro que se sentía superpoderosa ya que no había sido tarea sencilla, pero lo logra y los guarda en su adorada USB a la que cuid-aba mas que su vida

Perdió la inspiración y entonces hizo lo que siempre hace cuando le pasa eso...esperar a que regrese, mientras lleva su USB todos los días en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Poco después fue su cumpleaños, y justo sucedio que el día anterior había regresado la inspiración suficiente para terminar el cap de Inuyasha, pero tenía que llevar su USB al día siguiente (Su cumpleaños) a las computadoras del instituto...

Se acaba el día...

AmigoX: Dejame te cargo ^-^

S-L: No gracias ^-^U

AmigoX: ¡Como que no!, es tu cumpleaños y yo soy tu fiel corcel (la carga durante cuadra y media hasta el carro de S-L)

S-L: Woaooo, eres fuerte o-o

AmigoX: X-X, necesito...agua...

Sha-Lin se fue a su casita en donde descubrio que la USB había desaparecido, cosa que la deprimio MUCHO 8me habia acompañado durante 3 largos años TT^TT)...sin embargo lo que en realidad fue terrible fue cuando volvio a escribir los caps y no los guardo por que se confundio, y cuando se dio cuenta fue muy tarde, asi que decidio emborracharse para olvidar las penas...pero como no bebe agarro el Baileys y se "emborracho" combinandolo con leche...

S-L:No voy a volver a-hip- escribir!!!! -

Peeeero hace unas semanas no pudo resistirse y tuvo que volver a escribir...así que aqui está el resultado ^-^...woao, que explicación tan larga o-o, como sea, el otro capitulo ya lo tengo y lo publicare la semana que viene ^-^, asi que no me maten por lo corto que es xP, ah, y la otra razón es que me operaron xD...ya se me había olvidado xDDDD

_

* * *

_

_Estresante _esa era la palabra que mejor definía a ese hombre de ojos azules, aunque _para chuparse los dedos _también era una buena opción para describirlo. No era la única que se había dado cuenta de esto último, ya que desde que bajaron del avión, Sesshomaru había sido blanco de las miradas de todas las mujeres, incluso había habido una que otra atrevida que sin reparos lo había invitado a un motel. A pesar de que Sesshomaru había declinado la oferta el ego de Kagome había sufrido lo suyo, no la podían considerar lo suficientemente guapa para estar con él?, se dio cuenta que no, no es que fuera fea ni mucho menos pero Sesshomaru podría haber pasado por un dios y nadie habría notado la diferencia. Suspiró cansinamente, además estaba el hecho que no le había dirigido la palabra más que para lo inevitable. Kagome no estaba segura si estaba enojado o simplemente era su forma natural de ser. Decidió que pedirle una disculpa no la mataría.

-Etto…Sesshomaru?

No hubo respuesta, pero Kagome decidió arriesgarse.

-Queria pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace rato en el avión…si te hice sentir mal…

-La disculpa es innecesaria- le hizo saber Sesshomaru sin voltearla a ver.

_-Bueno, ya no son monosílabos, vamos avanzando…- _pensó Kagome-Entonces por qué no me hablas?-

-De que quieres que hable?- Le pregunto, levantando una ceja

-Etto…del clima?- La verdad no había pensado en eso, Sesshomaru no parecía una persona a la que se le pudiera decir "Que lindo esta el día" sin parecer una completa idiota.

Sesshomaru los ojos en blanco y continúo sin decir nada.

Kagome ya se había dado por vencida y caminaba cabizbaja cuando la voz del ojiazul la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Como esta el clima allá abajo?- le pregunto sin voltearla a ver

Kagome se puso roja, como odiaba las bromas acerca de su estatura, no es que fuera baja, el metro 60 estaba perfecto, pero todos en su familia median mínimo 10 cm mas que ella, incluso su pequeño hermano Souta, además ella no tenia la culpa que Sesshomaru midiera ¿que? ¿3 metros?

-¿Y como esta el clima alla arriba?- le pregunto tratando de devolverle la broma

- Bien, soleado con pocas nubes, una probabilidad de precipitación de 20 % hay unos 29 grados centígrados y…¿¡que rayos haces?!- Terminó un tanto sorprendido. Kagome se estaba dando de topes contra la pared.

-Y yo que creí que nada mas Inuyasha podía ser un completo tarado- murmuro algo enojada

Sesshomaru la miro seriamente

-No se porque pero tengo la ligera impresión de que insinuaste que soy un tonto, ¿que ridículo no?- le dijo con sorna

-No fue una insinuación-

- No fui yo quien se empezó a golpear contra una pared-

-Eso fue en respuesta a tu poco cerebro- Kagome se estaba felicitando mentalmente por respuesta cuando de repente se encontró viendo el techo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

- En vez de insultarme deberías fijarte por donde caminas- le dijo Sesshomaru señalando el poste con el que se acababa de estrellar la pelinegra.

-No me vas a ayudar a levantarme?- le recrimino viendo como los curiosos se les quedaban viendo

-Si lo necesitas….- encogiéndose de hombros y ofreciéndole la mano

Kagome bufo enfadada, hizo caso omiso de la mano que le tendía y se paro ella misma. En cuanto estuvo de pie se sintió algo mareada, tal vez el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Creo que deberíamos ver a un doctor para que revise esa pelota que tienes por cabeza- le dijo Sesshomaru al ver que se tambaleaba ligeramente

-No es nada, estoy bien- dijo Kagome levemente volteándolo a ver…Desde cuando Sesshomaru tenia 4 ojos?.

-Jaja- se comenzó a reír Kagome señalándolo

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, nunca había permitido que nadie se burlara de él, y no comenzaría con esa mujer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kagome había sido levantada del suelo y colocada sobre el hombro del ojiazul como si fuera un saco de patatas

-Ouch- exclamo sorprendida- que te crees que haces?!, bájame! Todos nos estan viendo!- siseo enfadada… claro que bien pensado la vista de ese lado era mucho mejor...esos pantalones le quedaban muy bien a Sesshomaru _" Que rayos estoy pensando" _serecrimino y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda demandándole que la bajara.

No voy a dejar que camines en el estado en el que estas, tengo que pensar en la seguridad del resto del mundo, te voy a llevar con un medico…disfruta el viaje-

_Bueno, pero quien se cree que es?_- pensó Kagome enfurruñada, ouch, de que estaba hecho ese hombre, ¿de piedra?- Te digo que puedo caminar yo sola, bájame de una vez- además el vaivén de sus pasos estaba comenzando a marearla "_O por dios, que no le vomite encima_"

-No te voy a bajar así que ya podrías deja de golpearme?, solo vas a conseguir lastimarte- le informo-

-Púdrete- lo peor es que era cierto, ya le estaba comenzando a doler la mano.

-Eres una persona muy extraña- observo Sesshomaru, a Kagome le hubiera gustado tener la cara de esté enfrente para poder cachetearlo a gusto

-No mas que tú- le contestó

- Cierto- le concedió Sesshomaru- Ni te imaginas cuan cierto- lo dijo tan bajo que Kagome no estaba segura si lo había dicho o se lo había imaginado. Suspiro cansinamente, debería sentirse afortunada, un hombre en extremo apuesto s estaba preocupando por ella…-_o por la seguridad del mundo-_ pensó amargamente al recordar las palabras del ojiazul. Lo cierto es que a pesar de lo incomodo y denigrante de la posición en la que se encontraba, se dispuso de disfrutar el viaje regocijándose mentalmente de su triunfo sobre Sesshomaru, claro que no era muy grande, ya que en vez de un estatua de hielo ahora tenía a alguien que al parecer se entretenía molestándola. Suspiro y cerró los ojos, esa semana prometía ser una de las más largas de su vida.

* * *

Fue "divertido" escribir este cap, si obviamos la parte en la que me deprimi, se podría decir que la pasé bastante bien :)

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ya se saben esta parte, dejenme un review, es la manera en la que en verdad se si les gustó, o si creen que debo llenar mis tiempos libres (inexistentes) con otra cosa xDD

En serio agradezco muchismo sus comentarios y ya saben, no les voy a hacer nada, la mayoría de las veces los respondo, pero no se apuren xD, no mando mails asesinos ni nada por el estilo...oh si? xDD

Disfruten el resto de sus vacaciones ;D, los seguire molestando la semana que viene.

REVIEW!!!, solo da click al botón de abajo y dime que opinas ;D. acepto de todo, excepto insultos, si no les gusto y decidieron odiarme y decirme mis verdades bueno, pues muerdanse la lengua o usen un espejo ;D, oh en su defecto usen ()&$"#$!#&, si sienten que mueren si no me lo hacen saber, tampoco quiero ser culpable de ningún homicidio...

Besos y abrazos

Su amiga

Sha-Lin


	5. Sensaciones

Lo siento, pero era temporada de exámenes y concursos, andaba como loca, pero aquí esta al fin ^-^

No es justo- repitió la morena por enésima vez. Sesshomaru podía sentir la vena en su frente latir furiosamente, trató de serenarse, esa mocosa no lo haría perder los estribos.

No es justo- volvió a repetir Kagome _Autocontrol, autocontrol _ se repetía el ojiazul una y otra vez _Autocontrol autocon…_

No es jus…- Kagome alzó los ojos para ver la reacción del joven, sofocó una risita, Sesshomaru tenía la expresión de alguien al borde de la locura, la vena en su sien parecía a punto de explotar y podía haber jurado que tenía un tic de esos raros en el ojo.

Sesshomaru…te sientes bien?-

-Si te callas me sentiré mejor- le dijo el joven con una cara de te mato si no cierras la boca, pero Kagome lo ignoró olímpicamente y comenzó una perorata de esas que te dejan cansado con solo pensar en ellas. Sesshomaru hizo oídos sordos, algo realmente difícil ya que la tenia justo enfrente de él, pero decidió distraerse con hermosos pensamientos sobre todas las maneras en las que podría hacerla callarse, la que más le gusto y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llevarlo a cabo fue tirarla por un precipicio, claro que la ausencia de éste ayudo a que Kagome siguiera cómodamente sentada en la silla de ruedas que el médico le había dado y por la que se había quejados unas mil veces.

-Sesshomaru!, me oyes!? Te estaba diciendo que no podemos llegar así con mis padres, será mejor que hoy durmamos en un hotel-

-Como quieras, solo cállate- La mirada que Sesshomaru le dirigió a la morena bien podría haber congelado el Sahara pero Kagome parecía haber perdido el sentido de supervivencia, o simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Kyaaaaa, no es lindo?!- exclamo emocionada señalando un peluche de panda en un escaparate. No importaba que dijera el doctor, Sesshomaru estaba seguro que el golpe si le había afectado el cerebro. Maldijo la tonta idea de haber aceptado el trabajo, pero ya no se podía echar para atrás, había dado su palabra.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Sango Chan!!!!!!!- Kagome gritó a todo pulmón tratando de hacerse oír en el aeropuerto. Sesshomaru pudo sentir como su sentido del oído se iba reduciendo hasta estado _nulo._

Kaaagooomeeee!!!!- gritó en respuesta una joven con lentes de sol y seguida por un muchacho de cabello oscuro cargado de maletas, ambos se acercaron rápidamente entre el gentío hacia donde estaba la otra "pareja". Kagome había gritado casi sin pensar, se le había olvidado que la última vez que se vieron habían discutido más fuerte que nunca, sin embargo Sango le besó la mejilla y comenzó a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, preguntándole sobre la razón por la que estaba en silla de ruedas y suspirando aliviada al conocer la historia. Kagome se lo agradeció mentalmente mientras saludaba a Miroku, el prometido de Sango desde hacía dos años, eran una pareja algo inestable, pero Kagome estaba segura de que eran el uno para el otro.

Sesshomaru se sentí algo fuera de lugar mientras veía a los viejos amigos reencontrase, de hecho ya estaba pensando una estrategia para salir desapercibidamente pero justo en ese momento a Sango se le ocurrió fijarse en él.

-Donde tenias escondido a este bombón amiga!?, con razón no querías a ninguno de los otros, uff y yo que te había juzgado mal y creía que era porque seguías clavada con el tonto de Inuyasha, cuanto me alegro que no sea así- termino con una risita tonta y mirando de arriba abajo a Sesshomaru – Si amiga, definitivamente elegiste bien, no podría ser más perfecto si lo hubieras sacado de la guía telefónica- Kagome casi se desmaya en ese momento, tal vez debería confesarle todo a Sango, _No,_ tenía que seguir adelante con el plan, de repente escucho algo que le sonó tan extraño y desconocido que si no hubiera estado ahí no lo hubiera creído, Sesshomaru se había reído, bueno, no exactamente ,había sido como un bufido y un ja, pero algo era algo, no?. De todos modos a pesar de lo extraño del suceso y que bien podría haber pasado al Libro Ripley de cosas raras no quería que el ojiazul echará todo a perder, así que le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Bueno, no saben cómo me alegro de verlos pero Sesshomaruito y yo tenemos que irnos- Kagome volteo a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Sesshomaru para ver su reacción ante el apodo, pero además de una inmovilidad más propia de una tabla no había ninguna reacción anormal. Primer intento de molestarlo, _fallido. _

_-_Pero amiga, acabamos de encontrarnos y nos encantaría que nos acompañaran a cenar, no es así Miroku?- por la cara del joven se notaba que él tenía otros planes para la cena, pero después de unos instantes asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sé si debamos Sango, estaba pensando en irnos a un hotel, por lo menos hoy, ya sabes lo exagerada que es mi mamá, si me ve en silla de ruedas es capaz de cancelar la boda. Kagome acaricio la idea durante unos segundos, para después rechazarla algo resignada. Después de todo, era su hermana la que se estaba casando, aunque fuera con un patán y su ex prometido. Pero su hermana importaba más que sus sentimientos hacía el novio.

-Un hotel?, jamás cariño, te vas a quedar en mi casa, quieras o no- la mirada de Sango dejaba en claro que hablaba en serio y Kagome la conocía muy bien para saber que no importaba si tenía que cruzar medio planeta, Sango conseguía lo que quería. Un ejemplo claro era Miroku, antes de conocerla era un caso perdido de mujeriego, pero desde que estaba con su amiga. Miroku ya no tenía ojos para nadie más…aunque a veces nada más para hacerla rabiar coqueteaba con una que otra chica linda que se le cruzaba.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya está todo arreglado, ¡a cenar!, que muero de hambre- exclamó Miroku- Hay un nuevo restaurant que te va a encantar Kag, coomidaa tailandeesaa- terminó cantando, arrancando risas de dos de sus tres acompañantes.

Eso iba de mal en peor para Sesshomaru, si había algo que no podía aguantar era la comida exótica, como él le decía a cualquier cosa que no estuviera en su menú, bastante pequeño para ser justos. Se reducía a unos cuantos platillos vegetarianos y un poco de pescado. Esperaba que Kagome hubiera comido suficiente en el avión, pero sospechaba que la pelinegra, a pesar de ser delgada, comía bastante. Cosa que se confirmó en cuanto la joven abrió la boca para dar unos pequeños grititos de conformidad.

_Genial, _simplemente_ genial. _Tal vez pudiera conseguir algo de alcachofa rallada aderezada con jengibre, si no lo más probable es que muriera de inanición. Japón le gustaba, la comida era simple en su mayoría y era c_omestible_, pero se les tenía que ocurrir comer tailandesa, tenía tan poca lógica como ir a China para comer italiano.

-Eee, ¡Sesshomaru!, te estoy hablando, quieres ir a comer ahí?- le preguntó Kagome

El aludido estaba tan sorprendido de que la pelinegra lo tomara en cuenta, a pesar de que el contrato establecía que él debía hacer todo lo que ella quisiera (había unas pequeñas clausulas para protegerse de locas psicópatas asesinas, pero además de eso estaba a la merced de la contratista) que asintió casi sin darse cuenta.

-¡Perfecto!, qué emoción!- dijo Kagome dando pequeños saltitos en la silla de ruedas. Sesshomaru sintió el impulso de matar a alguien, o a sí mismo de preferencia.

-Jaja, veo que no pierdes el entusiasmo por la comida, eh Kag?- dijo Miroku riendo

-Soy una chica en crecimiento, necesito comer- se defendió Kagome haciendo un pequeño puchero ocasionando que la pareja estallara en carcajadas.

-Bueno que esperamos?, yo también tengo hambre. Dijo Sango y todos comenzaron la marcha.

Sesshomaru suspiró mentalmente, debía hacer una parada en el supermercado lo más rápido posible, o tomar el papel de hombre de acero que nada mas necesita la energía del Universo para seguir viviendo…mejor el supermercado.

Después de la comida el humor de Kagome había mejorado considerablemente mientras que el de su acompañante era más sombrío que la noche ya que sin lograr hacer su tan deseada parada en alguna tienda no había ingerido bocado en todo el día pero aún asi había pagado la cuenta. No que le molestara, pero habría agradecido _algo_ de comida. Kagome había intentado convencerlo de que probara algo, pero Sesshomaru se había negado rotundamente.

La pelinegra tarareaba alegremente mientras se preparaba para dormir en el cuarto que Sango les había dado…a ambos. Kagome le había dicho que necesitaban dos cuartos pero su amiga había insistido "_Jaja Kagome no te hagas la santa __y mejor aprovecha al bombón_" mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se iba a su cuarto.

Kagome no había pensado en el detalle de compartir cama, pero pensó que no valía la pena llorar sobre leche derramada y que Sesshomaru bien podía dormir sobre el piso.

-Sesshomaru!, tengo que usar el baño apresúrate!- gritó mientras moldeaba la almohada.

-No es necesario gritar, te hubiera oído de todos modos- dijo detrás de ella Sesshomaru mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla- Ya puedes pasar- murmuró haciéndose a un lado para que la pelinegra entrara al baño, pero como suele pasar, justo como si algún mal guionista moviera los hilos para crear un terrible cliché, al caminar por donde estaba él, sus pies se enredaron entre ellos y cayó directamente hacia Sesshomaru, quien estiró los brazos para atraparla justo cuando se iba a golpear contra el suelo. La joven quedo pegada al pecho del otro respirando levemente mojándose levemente con las gotas que caian del cabello del hombre. Quedaron en esa situación hasta que Kagome reacciono y ruborizándose murmuró un leve _gomenasai, _separándose de él para encerrarse en el baño dejando a un Sesshomaru bastante confundido parado en medio de la habitación, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado y porque sentía un cosquilleo donde la piel de la pelinegra lo había tocado.


End file.
